


Forbidden

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi shall not know love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

As soon as he was able to Anakin left the Jedi Temple, and headed straight for Padme's apartment. He knew Padme was already there because he commed ahead.

Padme was waiting for him, her handmaidens and servants long gone. The door had barely closed before Anakin pulled Padme into his arms, crushing her against him. It was only when Padme squirmed against him that Anakin realized he was holding her too tightly.

He loosened his grip enough to let her breath but didn't stop holding her. Images flashed through his mind of death and grief, threatening to overwhelm him until he pushed them away fiercely. Instead, he focussed on the woman in his arms.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" Padme's voice was soft, almost muffled against his chest.

Anakin didn't answer, instead he leaned down to kiss her desperately. Padme responded, her body melting into his as her mouth opened under his. He let himself become lost in her, the feel of her warm curves, the softness of her skin and the wonderful scent of her that he could never forget. Padme pulled back once, her eyes searching his face for whatever had brought on this fierce and desperate need in him. Whatever she saw she kept to herself, only leaning in to kiss him softly, tugging him towards the bedroom.

Later, in the darkness of the bedroom, Anakin raised himself up on one arm to watch Padme sleep. There was such a sweetness to her, such passion and determination in her that kept drawing him to her.

He loved her, with all his heart. How could what they feel for each other be wrong? How could it be forbidden by the Jedi? Their marriage, their love for one another had to be kept hidden like it was some dirty thing. Yet how could Anakin's love for Padme be wrong?

Attachment was forbidden. Yet his master loved and Anakin thought that love was returned and such a thing was forbidden.

He had gotten there too late. Had arrived only to find his master sitting, cradling Siri against him, his face stark with grief. As Anakin had moved closer he could see Siri's face lax in death, could feel his master's stark grief and loss echoing through the Force. They had burned Siri's body on that miserable planet. And as he watched the pyre burning he couldn't help thinking of Padme.

Obi-Wan and Siri loved one another yet they would never act on it and now Siri was dead. Obi-Wan would never know the pleasure of holding Siri in his arms and kissing her or waking up next to her each morning. It was forbidden by the Jedi.

And as Anakin watched Padme sleep, he couldn't help thinking he had more courage than his master in following his heart. If he ever lost Padme, at least he would have the wonderful memories of their time together. Their marriage on Naboo, the sweetness of Padme's kisses, the indescribable feeling of waking next to her in the morning.

How could this be wrong? How could denying love like this be against the Force?


End file.
